


Strength In The Force (NSFW)

by bitterasblood100



Series: A Collection of Obikin [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, NSFW, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterasblood100/pseuds/bitterasblood100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan teaches Anakin a lesson in being civilised. [NSFW]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strength In The Force (NSFW)

4/?

Anakin struggled under the restraints that held him, even if there were no restraints to be seen. His Master stood at the end of the bed, Obi-Wan observing him with an amused expression on his face. Anakin was strong, both physically and with the Force, but whatever his Master was doing was preventing him from using both. Their bond was both literally and figuratively profound. They knew each other inside and out, but whilst Anakin was the quick learner, Obi-Wan was currently leading.

Obi-Wan knew Anakin liked to pleasure himself, that was evident from either the moans that travelled through the thin walls of his sleeping quarters, or the ebb and flow of the Force as he did so. Did Anakin use his hands? No, he used the force. Whilst not a physical thing that was tangible, you could not hold or capture it, it could be felt. When used intimately, such a power was intoxicating, and both Obi-Wan and his lover had learned quickly how pleasurable it could be. Whilst the older Jedi had no issue with Anakin pleasuring himself, he thought it time the younger man had a lesson in patience.

He was stopping Anakin physically, restraining him to the bed, that was no difficult task, the more aroused his padawan became, the weaker his Force abilities - but the task that was proving a touch more stressful and making Obi-Wan’s shoulders ache with the strain, was preventing Anakin from using the force as a tool for pleasure, or for retaliation. A collar, for want of a better word, restraining him and holding back, and Anakin was at a loss.

He had no need to be scared - Obi-Wan would never hurt him, it wasn’t fear that was making his heart flutter, it was arousal. Whatever his Master was sending through their bond and past the lines of constraint was making him buck his hips, arch his spine and whimper, practically grinding against thin air, desperate from any kind of friction, begging his Master for some kind of release.

Obi-Wan had been testing his new found power over the last week, denying Anakin whatever release he required at that moment. Whenever he felt the Force between them swell in that way, he’d cut off Anakin’s ability to do so, and keep his hands and wrists immobile. Even when Anakin had worked out what was happening, he had no power to stop it. Once the younger man had stopped struggling Obi-Wan would fill his head with vivid memories of the heated nights they had spent together on Naboo. Here, on Coruscant, it was too much of a risk, but the memories were just as vivid.

It had a been a week since Anakin had had any kind of relief and his naked body was craving the climax, and Obi-Wan had to admit, the scene before him was utterly delicious to behold. Anakin’s cock looked almost painful, it was rock hard and swollen, rising and falling gently on his belly with each flutter of muscle contractions as he fought against Obi-Wan’s mental and physical restraints. His balls were swollen, sitting lower than they usually did with the weight of their contents and Obi-Wan’s mouth watered.

“What have I told you my young one, don’t use the Force to touch yourself. It’s uncivilised.” Anakin smirked at his Master’s words and through his heavy breathing, moaned back his own playful response;

“Well Master, if you would fuck me like I asked for…we wouldn’t have this…” Anakin’s words were cut off and broke into moans as Obi-Wan stepped forward and wrapped a strong, warm hand around his cock and stroked. Right there, in that moment Anakin Skywalker pondered quietly if he had died, but as he opened his eyes and saw Obi-Wan gazing at him, he decided that if this was heaven, he’d die a thousand times to experience this and only this.

That night, even Master Yoda was awoken by the surge in the Force.


End file.
